


Third short story chapter 526

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 526, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Third short story chapter 526

Mavis entered in the guild and hugged Larcade.

 

\- What are you doing to him, Zeref? - asked Mavis.

\- It's none of your business - answered Zeref.

\- Of course it is! I gave birth to twins, and you are the father!

\- What?

\- I asked Yuri to keep them safe. Pretch wanted to end their lifes. I told him to manipulate his memories to make him believe there was only one child, and I told him the location of an orphan in the woods, which magic was neutral. Yuri raised them in my place. Larcade is the youngest twin. He choose to manipulate his and your memories to make you believe he was one of your demons. The oldest twin choose to go with his great-grandparents. His name is Over.

\- You're lying, right?

\- I can't lie with that. Over! You're here!

 

A blond boy was walking downstairs. He smiled to Mavis.

 

\- Take care of your brother. You know what to do.

 

Over nooded, kneeled at Larcade's side, and used his magic on him.

 

\- I asked Yuri to manipulate the memories of the orphan to make him believe he was our child. But it seems like he never told you anything. I know where our twins are in every moment. That's why I knew what you were doing to Larcade.

 

The two boys got up and put a hand in Mavis' shoulders, to make her know both were okay. Mavis took both hands, feeling her twins for the first time in 94 years. Larcade's clothes burned and changed to something more similar to what his twin was wearing, and the mark in his forehead disappeared. Even his smell changed.

 

\- We are immortal, and not affected by the curse - explained Over -. We could be born because of the curse.

\- How do you know? - asked Zeref.

\- There is one copy of Ankhseram's magic book in Alvarez castle's library. It's hidden. It took me years to find.

\- What does it say about us? - asked Larcade.

\- I took it here, I'll show you later.

\- Are you crying, mother?

\- It's the first time I can touch you two - answered Mavis -. Of course I'm crying.

\- By the way, father. You're the worst.

\- Why? - asked Zeref.

\- You were really going to kill me. If mother and Nii-san arrived a few seconds later, I would be dead.

\- But you weren't...?

\- With enough damage, even an immortal can die. But it's a good thing that August didn't say the lie.

\- Oh, it's him - said Mavis, totally indifferent -. I knew I felt that magic somewhere.

 

The twins laughed, Zeref didn't know how to react, and Natsu crossed his arms and smiled. Maybe because he was recovering his memories.


End file.
